Above-ground pools should be covered every year to keep leaves and other debris from accumulating in them during the seasons where it is too cold to swim. In many locations, above-ground pools are uncovered only in summer. Most pools are protected from leaves and debris with a cable threaded through grommets of a cover. The problem with this method is the wind can get under the cover and destroy it or tear it so that debris gets under the cover. Also the cover may need to be replaced more than once between summers. The wind can also tear grommets out of the pool cover.
The cable threaded through grommets can rub against the ribs or upright posts. This causes unsightly marks that show when the cover is removed. The cable can also wedge behind your upper upright trim and cause damage. The cover could also warp top seats. The current invention causes the pool cover to fit on the pool in an attractive fashion.